


Nothing Like A Blueberry Pie

by GrandmamasCannolis



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, From Nick´s Point Of View, Married Life, Pie, Pregnant Judy, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandmamasCannolis/pseuds/GrandmamasCannolis
Summary: Five years later after the movie, it´s Nick´s first day of settling down. A very sweet surprise awaits him at home, both literally and figuratively.





	

It feels so different after settling down. 

After about five years in the force, me and my wife had now quit our cop work at ZPD, as we were starting a calm life together as a married couple. While she was now a carrot farmer again like she was once, I did mostly office work still in the ZPD building. 

The first day at work in my new cubicle had been more laid-back than the usual day as a policeman, although paperwork can be tedious at times. Well, you´ve got to take the good with the bad with every job, I guess.

I still chatted with Clawhauser and Bogo during our coffee breaks. While they do miss the days of me and Judy in action, they know it was probably for our best. Not to mention Judy was pregnant and we were going to have children soon, so getting a safer job seems like a wise choice. 

From seven o'clock at morning to five o´clock at afternoon, it was as safe and basic as a work day can be. But it´s fine for me at this point of my life. All the thrills have their limit too.

The day had ended, and I was driving home on my red coupe. Not the most expensive car I´ve owned, but still beats the dreaded jokemobile anyday. Thankfully I never had to do meter maid work myself, unlike my poor wife.

It´s great that we moved to the countryside in Bunnyburrow, it felt like a breath of fresh air after that apartment. No greasy beds or noisy neighbors in there.  
Suddenly, I felt hungry. I hadn´t eaten anything since my sandwich for lunch. I hoped there was something to eat at home. 

I drove to our cozy little home at Bunnyburrow, and parked the car. Our new home was like a small burrow-like cottage under a hill. I didn´t expect rabbit holes under the ground to be that cozy when we moved in there.

After going in and putting my coat on the hanger, I smelled something delicious. A mouthwatering scent that I could recognize anyday.  
I went to the kitchen, and saw what I thought it was. 

A small, delicious-looking blueberry pie with a crispy crust lying on the table unguarded. In the middle of it was a heart with "For Nick" carved on it. 

It was very obvious who had done this. 

I don´t usually eat dessert first, but now was time to make an exception. 

I carved a slice and tasted it. How delicious it was. 

It tasted just like my mother´s blueberry pie. It seemed like Judy had become just as good at cooking as she had. Looks like Gideon was no longer the best baker in the town.

She had gotten into baking even in the early days of our relationship. I loved Judy´s cookies, muffins and apple pie so much, but blueberry pie was still my number one favourite. Blueberries were to me like cheese is to a mouse. I just can´t resist. 

"It was a surprise gift for you, darling. To celebrate our first day of settling down", I heard her voice. 

There she stood at the kitchen door, smiling gently at me. Judy Hopps, the former ZPD top cop, who was now a simple carrot farmer and my dear wife. No longer in her uniform, but in the pink flannel, sun hat and jeans. Frankly, she looks better that way in my opinion. She was also getting rounder as her pregnancy had started recently.

"Even more delicious than before, Carrots. Thank you", I said. 

I walked to her and gave her a small, blueberry flavored kiss on her cute bunny cheek. She giggled and almost dropped her sun hat. 

"Remind me that I´ll bake you a carrot cake tomorrow too, bun bun", I added. 

"Oh Nick...Some things never change, do they?" Judy pulled me closer to her by my tie and hugged me. 

Even after getting married, she was still as sweet and considerate towards me as she was during the early days of our relationship. 

She had also prepared some creamy carrot soup for supper for the two of us, but we weren´t in a hurry to eat it just yet. She just wanted to stay and hug me at the moment, and I did likewise while stroking her ears.

It´s the kind of joy a mammal feels when her loved one comes home from work. Simple, but strong joy.

This was only one of the dozens of reasons why I loved my wife so much.


End file.
